grimm eater
by the9fox
Summary: After getting injured and left behind he is given an offer he can't refuse. Given some intense training and some god edvise he will be the hunter that scares the grimm the grimm eater. bad at summaries first fic
Grimm eater

 **First fic**

 **Please give helpful feedback**

 **I own nothing**

Jaune arc let out a grown as he opened his eyes and noticed a plain white sealing.

Oh it looks like you're awake" a female voice said from the left. He looked in her general direction an saw a nurse siting by a desk nearby. He tried to get up only to feel a hand pushing him down. Be careful you got hit pretty hard" she tells him. Jaune took this moment to look down on his body and he noticed that his left arm was in a casket and most of his stomach was covered in bandages, _what happened to me?_ He questioned himself. He was brought out of his thoughts when the nurse gave him ha glass of water, he took the glass and drank it all up in one gulp.

Thank you" he says" how long was I out?

You were out for about a week mr Arc but if you will excuse me I have to go end contact the headmaster and tell him that you have woken up" she says and leaves him alone with his thoughts for a while.

 _Okay Jaune think what happened for you to end up in med bay. You entered beacon, you meet Ruby and her sister Yang and became friends, you made it through initiation and became leader of team JNPR, you revealed to your partner who just so happened to be champion of Mistral Pyrrha Nikos of all people that you snuck in to beacon, she seemed to be fine with it but apparently Cardin Winchester herd your confession and decided to blackmail you into doing their homework and other shores, then one day they were going to make you help them do a prank on youre partner with some red sap and rapier wasps, you would not let them do that so I threw the jar at Cardin and that was not you're smartest move as they all started to gang up on you, this continued until a ursa major of all things attacked It was attracted to the red sap that was on Cardin's chest plate, cardins team ditched you and Cardin and Cardin decided to go scaredy cat on you so you had to save him you managed to defeat the ursa with help from Pyrrha who redirected you're shield after telling Cardin to back of you fainted and then the days continued whit the exception that Pyrrha started training you , Cardin of course wanted some sort of revenge on you because you killed the ursa and made him look like a fool, so he told Glynda and some students about you're transcripts and son enough the entire school was agents you Ozpin even had to tell all the students and teachers that while you were not the best fighter you had a great strategic mind but they did not listen, even team RWBY gave you weird looks, and if you could not guess you're own team started to avoid you and Pyrrha even stopped training you for the last two weeks, then came a training mission with your team and team RWBY just go out there and kill some grimm, everything was going well until two Deathstalker showed up and forsed us to split into two grops you Yang Nora and Weiss, you all got some got shots Nora bombing and smashing Weiss distracting Yang punishing and me on defense, Nora and Weiss used some combo attack that made a big explosion you all thought it was dead Yang didn't even wait for the smoke to clear to turn her back and start walking away, but you wanted to make shure that it was dead so you kept looking, true to your suspicion you saw the golden stinger move and head straight for Yang so you made a mad dash to push her out of the way and raise you're shield only for it to break on implant form the stinger and send you flying with great force into the nearest three and fall into a short coma apparently._

He remembered all of it the isolation the hate the pain. He looked down on his cast and and he could fell that his arm was nearly healed thanks to his aura.

He looked around the room and it was nothing unparticular a window a desk some more beds for other patients but they wear currently empty a looker and a shelf with some medical supplies in them. He also noticed his table where he could find his scroll and nothing ells no flowers or candy or even a note that said get well. He felt a little let down about that, but that didn't mean that his friends did not visit him they could have visited and not left anything they would not forget him right. Just then he heard the door open and the nurse walk in again. Ozpin will be here in a few minutes she said to him with a cheerful smile.

Okay thank you" he replies he thinks for a few minutes while the nurse goes back to her paperwork. Did anyone visit me while I was out?" He asks.

The nurse puts a finger on her shin and thinks for a moment before answering, other than the headmaster" no, no one came to visit you I would think you're team would come by once ore at least that girl you saved" she answered with an annoyed voice in the end. Jaune just looked down on his cast and felt how he had been stabbed in the back and the knife was twisting around in his spine. It hurt they did not care even after he saved someone. He took his scroll to see if maybe somebody even cared his family anybody, he just needed some sort of comfort.

Ah, mr Arc I see that you are up and about" Ozpin says as he walks through the door. Not getting a response he walks towards the bed to see something he did not expect. Jaune Arc siting and looking through his scroll, with a face that looked like he just lost something weary precious. Mr Arc" he says a little louder still no response JAUNE! He shouts getting Jaunes attention and scare the shit out of the nurse.

Professor Ozpin sir I did not see you come in" the nurse apologized with a scared tone" as ozpin just waved it of" Can you give us the room please he told her. She quickly got up and left the room now there was only Jaune and Ozpin. Jaune looks up at the professor and Ozpin sees the panic in his eyes. Mr Arc how are you feeling?" he asks in a concerned tone.

I'm alright just a few scratches that's all" Jaune tries to respond but fell of short when he sees the look on Ozpins face it was one of true concern.

We both know that is not the case Mr Arc" Ozpin says. Jaune hesitates a bur then let out a sad sigh as he tries to put his words in the right order. I guess i am hurt if there is a word to describe what am feeling" Jaune answers finally making the professor cuerk an eyebrow at him, "I mean my team and the one who I considered friends turned their backs on me after they found out about my transcripts and don't get me wrong I expected them to have some hard feelings but not abandon me completely".

You can never predict how people will react to secrets especially one like that one" Ozpis says wisely like it was straight from experience. A silence seased the room and Jaune goes back to staring at his school and lets out a sigh. Did you know I applied for signal professor? Jaune questions.

Yes, but you never showed up for the entry exam why? He answers.

My friend got sick" Jaune answers. Not seeing why that would mater was about to ask another question but was interrupted. "She lost her ability to walk after an accident and not having unlooked her aura could not heal, so she was paralyzed from the waist down and was stuck in that damn chair" he spoke with venom in the end surprising the old man.

Do you want to know what her dream was?" he asks. And Ozpin replied" To become a huntress right.

Yes and we had made each other a promise that we would booth enter signal go to beacon and become full-fledged huntsmen. He continued.

"And that look she had on her face when she found out that she could not make her dreams a reality" he stopped and looked directly into Ozpins eyes whit a face that described pain, sorrow and horror. "It was as if she had seen somebody getting brutally murdered right in front of her" he stopped.

"This was a few weeks before the entrains exam" he continued" and during those weeks she did not eat not sleep she did not even try to call her friends or anything as if she had just become a shell of her former self. Ozpin just sat there and looked at the boy break down right in front of him. He put a hand on the boys shoulder and gave a reassuring smile" take your time, and when you're ready you can tell me the rest.

The best two years of my life" the boy answered with a smile. That surprised the professor. The day of the entrance exam instead of going to signal I went to her house and basically dragged her out of her bed and put her in that wheelchair and began to just walk around town like nothing had happened, she was mad of cores and began to scream and hit me" he continues and then he turns to look at the professor and continued with a smile" she eventually stopped and just broke down crying asking me why" why because I care about you and seeing you without that smile of yours makes me sad so I figured we will make it through this together like always ok. So that's we did, we started every free time I had with each other sense I still had normal school and she was home tutored by her mom.

After about a year she started to sing allot so I pushed her to join a song group of sorts, she started to make new friends and boy could she sing. at times she did not even need me around to take care of her" he finished and Ozpin just waited for something bad to happen in the story because you have to go tree years at signal and he said that it was two years of happiness.

One day when she had to go to the hospital for a regular checkup on some of the injures in her spine from the accident" yes the accident, you have actually not told me what happened" Ozpin interrupts.

She was hit by a crate full of dust crystals when a truck transport lost control and crashed some of the cargo went flying, a box hit her in the back and a few crystals went into her spine and was to dangerous to remove. Ozpin nodded with the logic of the doctor's decision not to remove the dust.

As I was saying earlier she went to one of her normal checkups they discovered that she dust had started to infect her body and that the crystals had disappeared from her back completely so it could not be removed. They said it was lethal and that she had about a year. We spent all of the money and resources we had on trying to find treatments for the infection but with no luck" he was now trying his hardest not to cry to no avail, he felt a hand on his shoulder looked u and saw the old man with a sad look in his face.

I guess you know what happens next?" Jaune asks the professor who answered" yes but I want to hear it from you" the headmaster answered with a kind voice. Jaune lets out a huge sigh and continues" she was devastated that she just had lost her life" looking down into his hand he says" she tried to take it early saying that it did not matter if she was going to die anyway.

I slapped her on the check and told her that life was to precious to run away and give up on, don't run away from living" he finishes with a halfhearted laugh. I did not expect that line to work but it did, she told me the next day that she wanted me to make it feel like she was alive and on to legs that she wanted to die with a smile on her face and surrounded by friends and family.

So that's what I did I took her camping, went to the beach and she learned how to swim not using her legs, she made more friends than I can count and she was so happy" he was now laughing at the memories he shared with his friend. Time moved on and she started to get weaker and more tired. Her last month was in a hospital bed" his voice started to crack and tears started dripping.

We were allowed to go up to the roof of the hospital one evening and watch the sunset, after a while she told me that I should follow my dream on becoming a hunter and I argued that it was not possible and that I already had plans on working as a farmer on a nearby farm. She gave me those fake transcripts and told me the same thing I had told her a year ago" don't run away from living if not for you then do it for me and the life WE dreamed of!", she died later that week just like she wanted to smile on her face with family and friends around her.

I spent the next six months in grief and sadness until her father end me a voice mail thanking me and told me to go to beacon because it would be what Alisa would want" Jaune finishes his tale" and that's why I snuck into beacon. He looks at the professor and to his surprise the old man was smiling, he expected some sort of judgmental look or something. That was quite the tale Jaune" he says surprising Jaune by calling him by his first name.

I think it was quite noble of you to give up so much for a friend in need, you truly are a fantastic person to put yourself second even if that person doesn't have the same way of thinking as you.

But I still don't belong here" Jaune says witch surprises Ozpin by a great deal.

Why would you say that after what you just told me you should be here more than anyone?" Ozpin asks with a tone that was unlike him because he had a surprised tone to his voice.

I can't protect anything if I just get in the way they said so themselves!"Jaune screams at the professor. Ozpin sat there quietly waiting for him to continue. Jaune calmed down and continued in a angry tone" I was on my way back from the library and when I got to our rom I noticed the door to RWBY's room was slightly open, just as I was going to close the door I heard the voices of Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Nora and Ren telling Pyrrha that I lacked in being a hunter I guess what she agrees with them and the worst part is that they are all right I don't belong here I never should have come-SLAP" Jaune stares in shock at the mad professor because that is what the man's face described.

Mr Arc do not think of yourself in that way, I saw right away that those transcripts where fake but I gave you the benefit of the doubt, and I was right to do so because sole on your tactics and eldership skills you have made it this far" Ozpin says in a reassuring tone.

But I'm still weak and can beryl defeat an urea by myself, and don't try to say that when I protected Cardin counts because I got help from Pyrrha" he finishes and then just looks away tears streaming down his face. Would you like to leave?" Ozpin asks in a calm tone and observes Jaunes reaction witch was a mix of surprise and confusion.

He hesitated then answered" yes… I mean no I mean I don't know, no I want to stay because I still have the same dreams and I want to follow up on them and make Alisa happy, but I just don't know If I can if I have the whole academy gunning for my head with no team or friends to help me I will die one the first serious mission as an accident In the battlefield.

Silence filed the room as the two of them just sat still for seamed like hours for Jaune not daring to say anything ells to the headmaster.

I could let you leave this school" the headmaster finally says" but that would be a waste of talent so what I am going to do Is give you an offer I think you will like it.

You will leave this school for two years then return, you will have two months intense training with one of my hunters while on the field then you will go from place to place and earn the experience and skill you lack, and at the end of those two years you will return and resume leadership of your team. How does that sound? Ozpin asked with a smirk glued on his face. Jaune stared in disbelief at the headmaster. He had a chance to become stronger a chance to fulfill his and Alisa's dream and a chance to prove his team wrong by hopefully surpassing them. Now there was only on question on his mind.

When do I leave?


End file.
